Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-189154 (PTL 1) describes an electrically powered vehicle in which a power storage device provided inside the vehicle can be charged with electric power supplied from an external power supply, which includes a controller for identifying an abnormality in a charging path during charging of the power storage device from the external power supply. If a current input from the external power supply substantially become zero and a voltage input from the external power supply is not an alternating-current voltage in accordance with the external power supply during charging, this controller identifies an abnormality as occurring in the charging path outside the vehicle. If a current input from the external power supply substantially become zero and a voltage input from the external power supply is an alternating-current voltage in accordance with the external power supply during charging of the power storage device from the external power supply, on the other hand, the controller identifies an abnormality as occurring in the charging path inside the vehicle. With such identification of abnormality, reliable fail-safe and repair can be subsequently implemented.